1. Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for transporting loads.
2. Background
Transportation of loads, such as passengers and/or goods, is vital to any economy. Various modes of transportation exist and vehicles are designed to travel across various infrastructure systems. As demand for faster and more efficient transportation grows, there exists a need for a vehicle capable of utilizing various infrastructure systems.